Changing form for the one you love
by Star Skye
Summary: Okay a i re-wrote this story sorry for all the reviews that were deleted, well in this story Inuyasha his protecting Kagomai and Fighting Naraku at the same time. as usual But one of Naraku's blows claims Kaogmai's life, what will inuyasha do to save her


INUYASHA----Kagomai  
  
*I got a review from a person saying a spelt Kagomai wrong and it's supposed to be Kagome I am sorry for that I will change it in future reference, but for now It's going to stay the same. SORRY! Yes my story may suck but I try. And for once the good guy gets killed.  
  
"Kagomai! Stay back." Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagomai and deflected the attack. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yeah.just fine." She said between breaths. "I smell blood." Inuyasha then peered at Kagomai's arm. "I thought you said you were okay!" Inuyasha yelled. "I don't feel it." "That's because your arm is numb. we gotta get it treated, lady KAIADAI!" Inuyasha yelled. And Lady Kaiadai came running from out of the forest. "We need some herbs fast, Kagomai's been struck by one of Nuraku's blows." He said in a worried voice. Lady Kaiadai nodded and ran off. Meanwhile Kikyo was watching from afar. "What means will you go to, to save the one you love?" she asked. "Inuyasha.I've lost my sight." Kagomai said. "What? So you can't see me?" Inuyasha asked. "No I can't." Inuyasha observed her eyes and saw that her pupils were white. "Shit.." Inuyasha ran after Lady Kaiadai, on the way he picked her up. "I've got something that could stop the poison from killing her." Lady Kaiadai said. Inuyasha stopped running and let Lady Kaiadai feed Kagomai. "eww." Kagomai said. "Hold on. we'll find a cure." Inuyasha said as he hopped away to battle Naraku again. "honestly.lady Kaiadai do you think I'm going to be alright?" Kagomai asked. "no." she said. "oh." She replied. Kagomai coughed and then got up.  
  
~There was a pause between the two people. Bu then Kagomai got up and decided that she would wander off in search for Inuyasha.  
  
"I need to help Inuyasha during his time of need." "No you don't. you can't even see don't ye be stupid." Lady Kaiadai grabbed her arm. "Now ye must stay here, I must go get ye remedy so ye not die, so ye stay here." Lady Kaiadai said as she walked away. no.I'm not staying. I can sense where I am going, I can hear Inuyasha's heartbeat. She said as she got up and walked. Kagomai found a nearby stick.  
  
Kagomai wondered onto the battlefield where she heard grunts and swords clanging against each other. "now look what we have here, I'm surprised she's not dead." Naraku said while laughing. "What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked. He turned around and saw Kagomai wondering on the field. "That.she's so retarded! Kagomai get out of here!" Inuyasha yelled. "What? Inuyasha is that you?" Kagomai began to walk up the hill from where she heard the voices. "RUN AWAY!" Inuyasha screamed as he tried to dash towards her. Naraku cackled and then shot out his nails towards Kagomai. Kagomai tripped over rocks and it missed her. "Lucky." He said.  
  
~While Naraku was paying attention to Kagomai Inuyasha pierced his chest with his tetsaiga. "arg.Inuyasha." as one last attempt Naraku sent out his nails again and they pierced Kagomai in the chest. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagomai yelled as she fell to the floor. "KAGOMAI!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he threw down his Tetsaiga and ran after Kagomai. Naraku disappeared into a puff of smoke. "Kagomai speak to me!" Inuyasha demanded. He shook her body but it was life- less. "What will you do to save the one you love?" Kikyo asked again and faded away. Inuyasha turned around and then turned back. "MIROKU! Shippo! Anybody save her!" When noone was here to save Kagomai Inuyasha started to shed tears. "I should of. I should have protected you! I hate everybody! I hate the world! I hate you Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled out. Inuyasha then picked up Kagomai and dug a hole. "I picked the best flowers I could find." He told the dead body. Inuyasha glared at her again and then carefully placed her in the hole. "inuyasha." a voice said. Inuyasha turned around and then saw Kikyo. "Are you willing to turn human to save her? Are you willing to give up your soul? Your life for hers as I did yours." Kikyo asked. ".." Inuyasha paused. "If you choose any of these I will not devour her soul." Kikyo said. "INUYASHA!" Miroku and Shippo yelled as they slid down a hill. "You left us behind? Huh? Why the hell do you have a hole dug?" Shippo asked. Miroku peered inside it. "What?" His hands trembled. Miroku had tried to cover Shippo's eyes but Shippo could sense something was wrong because his hands were still trembling violently. Shippo tore Miroku's hands off of his eyes and peered into the hole.  
  
~"Is that Kagomai? No.it's Kikyo..no it's." Shippo said. "no.it's Kagomai." Inuyasha said. "NO! IT CAN'T BE! You're lying! Stop scaring me inuyasha!" Shippo cried out. "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! IT'S KAGOMAI NARAKU CLAIMED HER LIFE!" "Naraku.." Miroku said as he took a seat. "...." Shippo turned pale as he stared at the grave. "You have a choice Inuyasha." "WHY DO YOU MAKE ME CHOOSE!" Inuyasha yelled out. "Who are you talking to?" Shippo asked. "can't you see? Kikyo.she's right there." "I can't see her." Shippo said. "Is she making you save Kagomai?" Miroku asked. "Shutup. I have to think." "Inuyasha.make a choice." Kikyo said. "Shutup Kikyo, let me think." "You know, I could just eat her." "But then you'd die too." Inuyasha said. "How much do you love her?" "a lot." Inuyasha simply answered. "Then save her to turn human." "But I don't want to turn human!" "My life is to make yours miserable I'll kill the both of us." Kikyo said. "Then.then I choose to become human." Inuyasha said with his hand down.  
  
~Kikyo then came over and stuck her hand through his chest. "AHHH!" Inuyasha screamed out. When Kikyo removed her hand Inuyasha had turned human. And then Kikyo placed her hand through Kagomai and then she started to breathe. 'Kagomai!" Inuyasha yelled out as he pulled her out of the grave. "Oh..Inuyasha!" She hugged him. "I saved you." He said. "What was that?" She said. "I.I had to turn human.for you." "what? You did that for me? Oh my god.Inuyasha." She said with sorrow in her voice. "It's better this way, now we don't have to fight anymore." "No. I can tell your lying." ".." "I missed you." Shippo said. "But why Kagomai? All this would have been avoided if you had not of done something so stupid." "I dunno, I didn't know what I was thinking." "Inuyasha? I have an idea but it's very risky, if you were ever to loose this whoever would obtain this would be ultimate." "What is this?" he asked. "This is the shikon jewels, if you use them you can turn half demon since Kagomai has half the shards." "It's a good idea, but if Shesshoumaru were to get these it would be impossible to stop him." "That's the risk." Miroku said. "Oh well. I'll do it."  
  
"Inuyasha! What if he does get it, you'll all be destroyed including me." "....... I dunno what to do, I wanna do it okay until I find another way." Inuyasha said. "there is another way." Kikyo said. "I thought you left." Shippo said. "Silence fox child, Now Inuyasha, if you want your powers back you have to defeat Shesshoumaru while a human." "You are talking suicide!" "No. how about obtain a lock of his hair." She suggested. "Sure. hopefully that will be easy enough." 


End file.
